The Perfect Proposal!
by UriahPedradlover1212
Summary: This is a one-shot about how Four would propose to Tris. I don't own Divergent.


**This is a one shot please review and check out my other stories, now with no further ado onto the story. **

**tris pov (3 years after divergent)**

_Tobias leans down on one knee. "Will you marry me Tris? Tris. Tris. Tris!"_

My eyes shoot open. This is third time this week I have had that dream, I just hope he asks soon. Tobias is standing over me shaking my shoulder. He looks down at his watch still saying my name. He stops when he sees me looking at him.

"Good your awake." He says smiling down at me.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" He asks giving me his best smile.

"Yeah our 3-year anniversary." I say smiling too. That's when I notice how dark it is.

"Or is today our anniversary?" I ask. He chuckles.

"No its the night before." I turn my head to look at the clock. It reads 11:00.

"Actually an hour before." I say chuckling.

"Tris I need you to do two things for me." He says seriously.

"Ok, I trust you but what is this abo..." He pushes a finger to my lips.

"Uh, uh, uh you are breaking the first rule, no asking questions. The second one is go put something nice on but it doesn't have to be all the fancy like what Christina puts you in, I want you to be comfortable." He says sternly. I kiss him and a smile spreads slowly across his face.

"Ok." I whisper.

I go to my closet and pick out a black dress that is simple and it goes down to my ankles and has a small gray bow that is tied around my waist. It is sleeveless. I also grab a pair of gray flats. I go to the bathroom and change. I brush out my hair. I have grown it all the ways to my knees. Tobias sometimes makes fun of me by calling me Rapunzel, I curl the hair in the front so it frames my face and add a little lip gloss to my lips but nothing else. Tobias HATES it when I wear too much makeup he says 'I look beautiful just the way I am'. Once he even had a huge argument with Christina about it but Christina won somehow. I walk out and Tobais smiles at me looking me up and down and I get a little self conscious and run my arms slightly.

"You look gorgeous, none could look better than you do right now." I smile at his charming words, everyone says he is scary but he is nice to me and that makes me feel special. He squeezes my hand softly and we start down the familiar path to the chasm.

When we get there I see a picnic blanket two small plates with slices of dauntless cake on them and a candle in the middle. On the corner of the basket their is a small bottle of wine. I hug Tobias tightly.

"I love it." I whisper even though we are the only ones there. Its so simple, yet special, Tobias knows exactly what I like.

We walk hand in hand and sit down and talk about random things as we eat but Tobias keeps on obsessively checking his watch until I eventually asks

"Why do keep on checking your watch?" I ask. He ignores me and checks it again. Then he says pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Because I want to be just on time to do this. Now close your eyes." I close them waiting for my surprise.

"Open them." I open my eyes and he has a guitar in his hand. I open my mouth but he shushes me before I can say anything.

"Just listen ok Tris?" I nod and he surprises me when he starts to sing, and he is really good. Amazing!

_"All Of Me"_

_ What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down What's going on in that beautiful mind I'm on your magical mystery ride And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_ My head's under water But I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_ 'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh_

How_ many times do I have to tell you Even when you're crying you're beautiful too The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood You're my downfall, you're my muse My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_ My head's under water But I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_ 'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh_

_ Give me all of you Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts Risking it all, though it's hard_

_ 'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you_  
_ I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh_

By the end I have tears in my eyes and I cant stop crying. I feel so much love for this man. He is caring and strong and smart and just amazing.

He smiles at me and kisses my check then we hear a loud DING DONG. Its the clock in the middle of the pit that they surprising have. I gasp realizing what today is. Tobias gets down on one knee and I start crying more.

"Beatrice Prior I love you and will always love you, I want to keep you as close to me as possible I love you more than you will never know. Will you marry me?"

**four pov**

At first she doesn't say anything just cries. My heart stops. I knew it, she doesn't want to marry me. Then she starts to nod. She nods vigorously. I feel happier than I ever have in my life. I pull her close to me and she cries. I slip the ring onto her finger and I made sure it would be something that she loves. Its a gray band with two black small diamonds and a slightly bigger gray one in the middle. I got it engraved to say _10 forever_ She cries even more if that's even possible.

"I-I lo-love I-it so m-m-much. And I love you. Oh, Tobias!" She jumps up and wraps her legs around my waist showering my face with kisses. I have never felt better. After we calm down we walk back to our apartment, Smiling like idiots.

"Your a really good singer you should sing more often." Tris says beaming at me. I lift her by the waist and spin her around me.

"Ok but their is only one person who I sing for and that's you." I touch her nose and we laugh.

"We sound like Amity." She says.

"As long as i'm with you I don't care." I say meaning it. No matter what i'm doing she always seems to make it better.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you so much more." I say kissing the top of her head and hugging her tight, Tris Prior finally mine and I will always love her with all my heart.

**ok their you go please leave a review I really appreciate that read my other stories. BYE!**


End file.
